


No Matter What

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Episode 110, F/F, Oh well!, One Shot, PWP, Short One Shot, Strap-Ons, because I really needed to write some girl love, when I put it like that it sounds kind of creepy, written for a very specific request from a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were, in all likelihood, going to their deaths. The little time they had left, they would share together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> A random fanfiction.net user who wishes to remain anonymous messaged me and asked if I take requests. I told them it would depend on the request. This is what came of it. 
> 
> This takes place during episode 110, immediately after Eudial's phone call.

_No Matter What_

There was a click and then the hum of the fax. It swallowed the sound of the rain pattering against the window.

“It’s probably true that she found the owner of a talisman.”

“Yeah. It coincides with our premonition. It’s finally time.”

Haruka looked away to stare down at her hands until Michiru came up beside her, watching her with sadness in her eyes.

“Michiru?”

She didn’t speak, just laid her hand over Haruka’s and sat with her in the window. She held up her other hand and Haruka raised hers as well without thinking, letting Michiru draw a quiet dance from her fingers as the rain beat softly against the silence.

“Hey,” Haruka said with a slight laugh, watching Michiru’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Haruka. It’s okay.” Michiru smiled at her and said with sweet earnest, “I like your hands.”

She held her gaze until Haruka closed her eyes with another quiet laugh. Fingers still locked around Michiru’s, she drew her hand closer, bringing it to her lips.

“Do we deserve this?” she whispered against Michiru’s skin, and she might have been thinking of what was to come, or of what they had then and there, together.

“Does it matter?” Michiru replied gently.

“…No. I guess not.” Haruka looked up again, her eyes moving over Michiru. “I love that suit,” she said with a smile, her voice low and smooth. “It puts you nearer to how you ought to be. My ever-changing ocean. Free…”

“I’m nearer to that without it,” Michiru said, and she let Haruka pull her up from the windowsill, leading her by the hand toward the bedroom. As they went, she let the towel slip from her shoulder, leaving it on the floor as they walked past the map waiting on the fax. And, though neither looked toward it, it hung heavy in the corners of their eyes and the corners of their minds. It made Haruka push the bedroom door firmly shut and attack Michiru with a fierce kiss, letting the damp suit seep water through her thin uniform shirt.

Michiru made a soft sound around Haruka’s tongue and Haruka pushed her back then let her go, nudging her toward the bed. She obligingly backed onto the mattress, letting her hair stain the bedspread with dark, damp splotches. Haruka followed, crawling over her and linking their fingers as she took a small taste of the chlorine lingering on Michiru’s skin – a faint flavor Michiru had never truly been without. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her but she resisted it, releasing Michiru’s hands to grab at the top of the strapless suit, peeling it down. It clung to her skin and Haruka couldn’t help but feel like a child unwrapping a candy. The thought brought on a senseless little laugh that bubbled up inside of her.

“Haruka…?” Michiru asked, a note of concern in her voice.

Haruka shifted a little to get a better look at her, lying there exposed and comfortable with it, her nipples pert as the air cooled her damp skin.

“It’s nothing,” Haruka murmured back. She dipped her head, mouth closing over one breast, and felt Michiru’s back arch a little at the searing heat, pressing her up against Haruka’s unyielding weight as she let out a quiet moan. Haruka’s hand slid up to cover her other breast, massaging gently as she worked at the other, warming it with her tongue until the fine bumps over the chilled skin had smoothed. Then, merciless, she pulled back and blew a cool breath over her, watching Michiru squirm.

“Haruka,” she complained.

“Heh.” Haruka just leaned down again to kiss her chest, soft and sweet, soothing her. She let a hand move to slide slowly up Michiru’s thigh and her fingertips edged under the curve of the suit, tracing lightly over her skin but never dipping too low, and Michiru was squirming again. Giving in with a smile, Haruka gave up her teasing and grabbed at the top of the suit again, dragging it down even as it clung and resisted. Michiru arched a little again, bringing her body up off of the bed to try to help its progress.

“Relax,” Haruka insisted, pushing her back down. “There’s no need to rush.” She continued to slowly peel the suit down, trailing kisses as she went, until it was rolled and bunched just around Michiru’s hips. She paused then, and instead of continuing to push it down from the top she hooked a finger around the crotch of the suit, rubbing against petal-soft, fevered skin with her knuckle and winning a soft sound from Michiru. Smirking, she tugged roughly and the damp suit reluctantly dragged down around Michiru’s thighs and finally loosened. She quickly slipped it free of her legs and tossed it away. When she looked back, Michiru was watching her with warm eyes and a calm smile, laid out before her, bare and beautiful.

“I want all of you, Haruka,” she said, and it was not pleading or demanding. It was fact, and it was so like her. Haruka scoffed, closing her eyes and tugging her tie loose with a smile.

“Of course,” she answered.

She shed her tie and shirt, reaching around to her back to unhook her bra and letting it slide down her arms. She dropped it to the floor as she stood to remove her slacks and underwear without the slightest hint of hesitation or showmanship. Then she crawled back onto the bed again, fitting herself between Michiru’s legs and letting her take her weight, pressing their bodies together as she took Michiru in a heated kiss, fingers caught in her wet hair.

Michiru was becoming increasingly breathless, gasping into the kiss and moving her body against Haruka’s, and Haruka adjusted without having to think about it. She pulled her legs up some to shift her weight to her knees, and Michiru’s legs bent a little around her, holding her in as Haruka grinded down against her, soft heat meeting soft heat.

Haruka’s mind quickly tumbled into the friction against her clit, but she was still aware enough to make sure Michiru was happy, matching the sudden rhythm Michiru was making with her soft whimpers as she rolled her hips up against Haruka in steady repetition. Her breath hitched a little as she felt her body respond and she brought the motion to a stop. Pressing Michiru into the bed, she leaned in for a kiss before sitting back.

Michiru watched as Haruka dipped a hand between her own legs and pushed one finger inside herself, drawing it out slick. A shiver ran through her and her legs twitched a little farther apart – a plea that was wholly unnecessary. There was already a wet touch against her vagina, the finger sliding in smooth, and Michiru let out a pleased sigh. She let her eyes close, focusing on the unique feeling of Haruka’s slow, gentle probing. Then she felt Haruka’s body shift a little in the bracket of her legs, and a warm breath ghosted low over her, making her gasp. A kiss brushed against her clit just as Haruka’s finger crooked with purpose inside of her and Michiru let out a little cry of pleasure, her body jolting with it.

With a smirk, Haruka pulled her finger free and grabbed Michiru’s thighs, smearing her skin with their discharge and not caring as she pushed Michiru’s legs up to bend her knees and spread them farther apart, exposing her more fully. Without warning or hesitation, Haruka ducked her head again and dragged the tip of her tongue in a slow circle around Michiru’s clit and Michiru let out a moan, her voice suddenly higher.

 _Musical,_ Haruka thought. _Beautiful._ She started a hard rub, her tongue pushing slick and firm back and forth against the hot nub, and she had to grab on to Michiru’s hips when she started rising up to meet each stroke, holding her firmly to the bed.

She was good enough to slow to a stop, easing Michiru out of the rhythm once she was satisfied with her reactions. She sat back again and licked her lips, wiping them with the back of her hand, her eyes locked with Michiru’s misty, half-lidded gaze, and she knew what she wanted. Michiru was wet to the point of dampening the bedspread now, her chest moving in a subtly quickened, shallowed pace and Haruka shifted back, out from between her legs to get her feet on the floor.

Michiru rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow with her cheek resting against her hand and a little smile on her lips as she watched Haruka remove a strap-on from the bottom drawer of the nightstand, businesslike as she stepped gracefully into the supple black straps and tightened everything into place. Her smile turned seductive when she noticed Haruka’s eyes move over her, appreciation smoldering there as she took in the pale curve of her body against the dark bedspread. She turned away again, busying herself with the lube, and Michiru waited, content as long as she could watch, enjoying the fine lines of Haruka’s body and tracing every motion with her eyes.

They didn’t need a single word between them. When Haruka was ready, Michiru turned onto her back and spread her legs again, welcoming Haruka in, and Haruka lined herself up in a neat, practiced motion. There was a soft sound of appreciation from Michiru when the tip pressed against her – Haruka had taken the time to warm the lube with her hands – and then she was pushing inside, leaning over Michiru and kissing her with the same slow gentleness, easing soft lips open to take in Michiru’s murmur of encouragement. Locked firmly together, Haruka rolled her hips and had to break from Michiru to let her gasp. She moved again, the friction of the strap-on against her own clit sending shivers of pleasure up her spine, and she pulled back for a harder thrust. Michiru responded with a moan, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands, linked around the back of Haruka’s neck, coming apart to drag down, leaving faint pink lines across Haruka’s shoulders as she started a new rhythm. Michiru grabbed for the bedspread instead, digging her elbows into the mattress, desperate for leverage as she rocked her hips in time with Haruka’s, adding force to each stroke.

Michiru’s moans were high and sweet, her face, rapt in passion, completely free of the sadness that always seemed to be in her eyes. Her chest heaved with the effort and motion, glistening, and Haruka groaned, feeling the heat of pleasure build within herself at just the sight. The most beautiful sight. Her ocean, rising up to wrap her in its tides.

She saw the moment Michiru’s body tensed. She could feel the resistance building, pulling at each thrust, and she lost herself just as completely in the moment of Michiru’s orgasm, whiting out in an ethereal, shared bliss.

Haruka pushed herself up again when she could, holding herself on shaky arms, as breathless as Michiru was under her. She pulled out of her carefully and loosened the straps around her waist and thighs, letting the harness drop and pushing it aside once it was free of her legs, one hand rubbing absently at her clit.

Michiru shifted up, propping herself against the pillows behind her, and reached out to draw Haruka closer by her hips. Haruka allowed it, knowing what she intended, and obligingly rose up on her knees, holding tight to the headboard behind Michiru as her hands slid over the curves of Haruka’s ass. There was soft pressure and warmth for a moment as she nuzzled against Haruka’s skin, and then she was lapping gently at her clit, her delicate hands squeezing, and Haruka’s legs shook as little shocks of pleasure rolled through her. Her grip tightened on the headboard to steady herself and she tried to ignore the fact that she was making quiet whimpering sounds, comforted only by the fact that she was with Michiru, who would never hold it against her.

“M-Michiru,” she uttered, feeling almost dizzy. “Enough.”

Michiru complied with a small smile and pressed a kiss to Haruka’s hip before releasing her to let her sit back. Without a word, Haruka gathered her into her arms, laying them both down against the pillows and pulling Michiru mostly on top of her, their bodies warm, legs tangled and arms wrapped firm around each other, pressed chest to chest and breathing deep and still a little quick together. They clung to each other, and neither acknowledged it as a weakness.

“I love you,” Haruka said firmly.

“…Can we afford the luxury of love?” Michiru murmured back against Haruka’s cheek.

“Does it matter?”

“No. I guess it doesn’t,” Michiru conceded with a smile.

“We’ll do whatever it takes,” they both said, matching word for word and tone for tone. “And I’ll love you, no matter what.”

They were the words that had and would hold them together in the face of all things set against them. And they were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... I hope I did an okay job as I have zero practical experience with strap-ons. It's really not something I'm into, but, as I mentioned in the tags, the requester was very specific about what they wanted to see, and I think it makes a lot of sense for Haruka's character. 
> 
> And I am SO GLAD to have finally added some f/f to my works.


End file.
